Super Friends
* Super Friends (1973-1974) * All-New Super Friends Hour (1977-1978) * Challenge of the Super Friends (1978-1979) * World's Greatest Super Friends (1979-1980) * Super Friends (1980-1983) * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984-1985) * Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985-1986) Super Friends Vol 1 (1976-1981) * Super Friends 1 * Super Friends 2 * Super Friends 3 * Super Friends 4 * Super Friends 5 * Super Friends 6 * Super Friends 7 * Super Friends 8 * Super Friends 9 * Super Friends 10 * Super Friends 11 * Super Friends 12 * Super Friends 13 * Super Friends 14 * Super Friends 15 * Super Friends 16 * Super Friends 17 * Super Friends 18 * Super Friends 19 * Super Friends 20 * Super Friends 21 * Super Friends 22 * Super Friends 23 * Super Friends 24 * Super Friends 25 * Super Friends 26 * Super Friends 27 * Super Friends 28 * Super Friends 29 * Super Friends 30 * Super Friends 31 * Super Friends 32 * Super Friends 33 * Super Friends 34 * Super Friends 35 * Super Friends 36 * Super Friends 37 * Super Friends 38 * Super Friends 39 * Super Friends 40 * Super Friends 41 * Super Friends 42 * Super Friends 43 * Super Friends 44 * Super Friends 45 * Super Friends 46 * Super Friends 47 * Super Friends (TPB) Super Friends Vol 2 (2008-2010) * Super Friends Vol 2 1 * Super Friends Vol 2 2 * Super Friends Vol 2 3 * Super Friends Vol 2 4 * Super Friends Vol 2 5 * Super Friends Vol 2 6 * Super Friends Vol 2 7 * Super Friends Vol 2 8 * Super Friends Vol 2 9 * Super Friends Vol 2 10 * Super Friends Vol 2 11 * Super Friends Vol 2 12 * Super Friends Vol 2 13 * Super Friends Vol 2 14 * Super Friends Vol 2 15 * Super Friends Vol 2 16 * Super Friends Vol 2 17 * Super Friends Vol 2 18 * Super Friends Vol 2 19 * Super Friends Vol 2 20 * Super Friends Vol 2 21 * Super Friends Vol 2 22 * Super Friends Vol 2 23 * Super Friends Vol 2 24 * Super Friends Vol 2 25 * Super Friends Vol 2 26 * Super Friends Vol 2 27 * Super Friends Vol 2 28 * Super Friends Vol 2 29 The Super Friends is a fictional superhero team and the main characters featured in several inter-connecting animated programs produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that ran from the early 1970s to the mid 1980s. The individual team members are based on characters featured in comic books published by DC Comics while the team itself is a renamed iteration of the Justice League of America. The combined total of programs aired on ABC from 1973 until 1986 as part of its Saturday morning cartoon lineup. There were a total of 109 episodes and two backdoor-pilot episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, with Batman and Robin appearing in "The Dynamic Scooby Doo Affair" and "The Caped Crusader Caper." * Superman * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * The Flash * Green Lantern * Hawkman * Atom * Apache Chief * Black Vulcan * El Dorado * Samurai * Rima the Jungle Girl * Lex Luthor * Bizarro * Black Manta * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Cheetah * Giganta * Gorilla Grodd * Riddler * Scarecrow * Sinestro * Solomon Grundy * Toyman See also Category:Articles Category:Teams Category:Superhero teams